


Old Love

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, fun..., i calling the hero of kvatch aruthur because king aruthur, idk - Freeform, the hero of kvatch is sheogorath btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Sheogorath is bust late at night doing who knows what, only for thing from his past mortal life to fall on his head. A bunch of memories also decided to rush at him





	Old Love

Sheogorath grumbled as he looked around his workshop for that forsaken, oh what was it again? Gah, he couldn't remember. With a sigh of defeat, Sheo slumped down in to his chair. He looked around the room and gods was it a mess. He would have to ask Haskill to clean it up or just tidy somethings up. Or maybe he'll just ask him hang up some these dame painting scatter about. He'll probably just ask him do all three, yea, that makes sense. Well, some form of sense the Daedra could agree on. Sheo looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking of what, who knows. Maybe thinking of clouds made of tears or how turn eyeballs into some kind of interesting stress ball, he was the mad god, it was hard to tell.As he thought, he hit his foot against the desk, causing a little shock wave. Which caused a box to fall from the highest shelf to fall and hit Sheo. In the face. Poor guy. 

"GAH!" Sheo nearly fall from his chair when the box hit him. He rubbed at his face and crused quietly. He looked down to see the fallen box that fell on him. Part him wanted to throw the cursed thing for hitting him, but part him wanted to open it and look. Well, the latter won and he opened the box. 

In the box, he was greeted to old letters, a dead flower with only one petal hanging for dear life, and a locket it looked like. Confusion set in the mad Daedra. He looked more in box, seeing if there was some joke tied to it or what not, but there was nothing. He chalked it up as the other Daedra playing a prank on him. Still, he was curious. After all, it's not everyday you get a mysterious box fall on your face, or in this case, Sheogorath's face. So, he poked around again the box. 

The locket was first thing the Daedra checked out. It took awhile, but he was apply to pry it open. Well, more like ripped it open would be the better word for it. He pouted, looking to see he damaged the, obvious, well made metalwork. With a sigh, Sheo dropped the damaged locket lid into the box and looked inside the locket. Inside, had a painted portrait of a young man it looked like. More confusion set in. Who was this man? And why the hell did Sheogorath have a locket with him in it? He poked at the portrait to make sure it wasn't alive. When it didn't bite back, Sheo pouted again and threw the thing in the box. Well that was useless, even though the locket was pretty. Maybe Sheo could salvaged it and turn it into something else. Maybe he could turn it into a chain that causes the user to sing in a dead languages or turn it into a bracelet that scorches the owner's skin with unseen fire. He chuckled at the thought.

Still, there was more to see in the box. Next were the letters since the flower was no use to look at. Sheo opened one up. It was the same basic letter from a guy named Martin to a guy name Arthur. Why would he have these? He shrugged it off and read the letter. It was basic, " Oh how's the journey?" "Oh good, you know bandits about and jazz", all that basic boring junk. Still, he kept reading them, he had no clue, probably just curious. After what felt like a fucking century, Sheo found a actually interesting letter. It.., it was a love letter though. He took a peek at it, confused why he had a mortal's love letter. 

Just one peek at a couple of words, sent a strange and harsh punch to Sheo's chest. He gripped it out of confusion. Why would he feel some much pain from a letter? He shook it off. Maybe something happen to the Isle to caused it, yea, that must be what happened. He took a breath and continued to read the letter. The letter was basically a sappy love poem, but that last part caught his attention. " Arthur, my love, I feel like one day we will never be apply to be together. I have this strange feeling that something happened at those mysterious isles, like, like they have changed you somehow. Not physical, mind you. you are still the same blued eye knight I know. But, it feels like your soul and mind have changed. You do the most craziest things when we are around, only to past it off as habit. I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid. Just know I love you Arthur, you doof." Sheo read aloud, voice shaking near the end. 

The Prince threw the box and letter away from him, gripping his head and hunching over. What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?! The mad god wanted to throw up, but why. WHY?! He hated it. He felt his mind swarm with thoughts of the past, but they.., they weren't his? They felt like his, but they weren't. So foreign, yet so familiar. With a shaky breath, he leaned back closing his eyes to make the foreign memories. That just seem to make it worse. 

\----------------

_The ground shook and quivered as Arthur watched in horror as Dagon fought the Avatar of- no, Martin. He wanted to scream, run in and help, do anything! But, he frozen in fear as tears clouded his vision. Before he could even blink them out, the dragon sent Dagon back into Oblivion. It was over, Arthur laughed and wiped the tears. He was so worried over nothing. " Heh, you did good Mr. Avatar of Akatosh." he laugh breathlessly and looked to see Martin. But Martin was no where to be seen. " Martin? Are you hiding from me? If so, it's not funny. " The knight looked around, trying to spot the new emperor. A loud thud echoed in the destroyed temple, making Arthur jump. He looked up to see the dragon. " Oh, are you stuck as a dragon? I'm sure we can fix it...somehow." Arthur offered up a smile, only for his eyes to widen at the words he heard Martin speak. " You take the form a mortal, clever mad god. But, why would you take the form of Arthur, I'll never understand." Arthur wanted to explain, he tried to open his mouth to, but all that came out was mad laughter. He quickly closed his mouth. The dragon shook his head, but Arthur thought he could see martin still in it. He tried to speak again, but his voice didn't come out. " Oh, come on Marty boy, not my fault he came my realm. Or should I say Akatosh or Toasty since you two are the same now." The mad laughter followed. The dragon cringed and snorted smoke. Arthur tried to close his mouth, but the mad god's voice still came out. " Aww, what's the matter lover boy, can't take a joke?" The mad god shut up though when his host' body notice the dragon turning into stone. "Martin? Martin!" Arthur screamed. He kept screaming, trying to explain to Martin what happen and apologized if the mad god in him did something fucking stupid to make him angry. But, it was too late, Martin was gone. He was replaced with a stone dragon. Arthur fell to the ground, choking on tears and voice hoarse from screaming. The people found him later on, kneeling on the ground, looking to the sky, eyes glassy. They named him the Champion of Cyrodill, but he felt so fucking numb to it all, like it was all a dream. It had to be, right. The people left him alone, finally and the mad god spoke again. " Arthur are you alright? You're mind, it's..., it's so warped, even I can't see through it and we are sharing a body and mind!" " Sheo, just leave me alone" his voice came out cold. The Daedra went quiet, but not for long. " Wh-?" Arthur interrupted him." Will you just shut up?! I'm tried, cold, and fuck, I don't know. My whole body feels like it got hit by Dagon and, fuck, I don't know if my heart is still working." Arthur choked out. That's when his vision began to blur again, tears swelling in his eyes. He could him speak, but no words came out. Finally the knight fell to ground, curled up in a ball. " I wanna go home..." he finally heard himself say and he felt the invisible hand of the Daedrahold his arm._

\----------------  
The mad god was choking on tears. His hands covering his face. He kept trying to shake it off, but nothing worked. His heart ached, it felt tight. His voice felt choked up. Something want to scream out and cry, but Sheo forced it back, over and over again. Without a second thought, Sheogorath bit down hard on his hand, causing it to bleed. It semi helped as he try to hold back more tears, letting the taste of metal and crimson calm him down. It was no wine nor ale, but it help ground him into reality again. With a shaky sigh, he got up from his chair. The mad god kicked the cursed box away and storm out of his work room, startling Haskill. " My lord, are you ok?" Sheo wiped around to looked at Haskill. The Daedra's butler seemed startled by Sheo, but kept quiet. " Haskill, could clean up the work room?" Sheogorath asked Haskill nodded and left the Daedra. With that, Sheogorath walked away, going back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up. I made up what Martin says, sorry 0v0'
> 
> But, I hope you foxes enjoy it.


End file.
